MAD
MAD is a Cartoon Network animated sketch comedy series created by Kevin Shinick and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Based on Mad magazine, each episode is a collection of short animated parodies of TV shows, movies, celebrities and other media/pop culture using various types of animation. The series has parodied DreamWorks Animation several times. Parodies *In the episode "Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor," an ad product called "Cloudy with a Chance of Flavor" (based on the film Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) shows a Shrek-themed cereal named Rice Shreks. *In the episode "So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!," Hiccup and Toothless compete with other dragon dancers and trainers in So You Think You Can Dance. Donkey and Dragoness also appear as dance competitors. *In the episode "Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air," Mr. Han trains Dre to fight in order to beat Po in the martial arts tournament. Later in the episode, an ad product called "B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel" helps hair fight dryness, split ends, and even aliens. *In the episode "Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre," a basketball-playing bee named Ko-Bee competes with Kobe Bryant for a spot on the Lakers. Later in the episode, Shrek and Donkey take the law into their own hands by solving the case of Papa Bear's murder. *In the episode "TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time", Po appears while the MAD News anchor announces that DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda 2 beats Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (However, the announcer said it was a "Panda beating a Pirate".) *In the episode "Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy," when Lord Shen comes in with his army of Angry Birds, Po must find a "Black and White" object/person to defeat him. *In the episode "Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy," B.O.B. appeared as one of the monsters in a restaurant. *In the episode "DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious," Hiccup and Toothless were contestants in the competition. *In the episode "Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp," Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Shrek and Princess Fiona decide to exchange families. *In the episode "I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus," Oscar appears in the "I Am Lorax" skit. *In the episode "Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro", Donkey appears as part of the Adjustment Burro. *In the episode "Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S", the cast of Madagascar wind up on a train filled with characters whose movies are clearly out of gas. Shrek & Donkey are also part of the sequel circus. *In the episode "Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo", Marty is briefly seen underwater with the Afro Circus wig. *In the episode: "Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory", Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians) summons the Guardians but instead of the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy or the Sandman, he got the Owls from Guardians of Ga'Hoole, the Guardians of Oa from Green Lantern and the Guardians of the Galaxy. *In the episode "POblivion / Umbrellamentary", Jack Harper from Oblivion believes he is the last man alive until encountering a talking panda. *In the episode "Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice", Jack Frost appears as one of the Jacks that are left. Gallery Maxresdefault11.jpg|Nicholas St. North / Santa Claus recruits the WRONG Guardians - The Owls of Ga'Hoole and the Oa Guardians from Green Lantern Screen shot 2013-07-18 at 10.11.22 PM.png|Jack Frost appears with the other Jacks in the spoof for "Jack the Giant Slayer" (2013) MAD_Outtagascar.jpg|A shot from the Madagascar 3 spoof - "Outtagascar" Po_and_Master_Shifu_Sneezing_Red_Panda.png Kung-Fu-Blander.png Bob.png Category:Mentions & References Category:Cartoon Network